marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Kronsteig (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Moto | Gender = Male | Height = 7'10" | Height2 = (5'3" as Kronsteig) | Weight = 516 lbs | Weight2 = (113 ls as Kronsteig) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (no visible iris on left eye) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (black eyebrows) | UnusualFeatures = Scars on left cheek | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Führer of Moto, scientific assistant to Dr. Doom, Nazi scientist | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Herb Trimpe | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 155 | HistoryText = Otto Kronsteig was one of Adolf Hitler's most brilliant scientists, during which time he apparently developed a means to extend his life span. Upon the Nazi defeat, Kronsteig fled Germany, eventually seeking refuge in Dr. Doom's Latveria, where he helped Doom create a size-reduction ray. Fearing his assistant would ultimately attempt a coup d'etat, Doom tested the finished ray on Kronsteig himself. Shrinking into a "Microverse", Kronsteig arrived at the planetoid Moto ruled by the reality-altering Shaper of Worlds who, tired of bringing the slug-like inhabitants' dreams to life, fulfilled Kronsteig's dream of a Nazi-invaded USA by turning the Motons into human beings, creating a war-torn Manhattan and installing Kronsteig as Führer on Wall Street; however, shrunk by Ant-Man (Henry Pym)'s serum, the Hulk arived on Moto as well and opposed Kronsteig. Based on dreams of a genetic surgery-enhanced Nazi super-being taken from Kronsteig's mind, the Shaper transformed Kronsteig into Captain Axis. When the Hulk fought Axis to a standstill, Kronsteig noted that he could never dream of being put to such a challenge. Since the Shaper could not maintain what could not be dreamed, Axis reverted back to Kronsteig. The Shaper departed soon after, returning Moto to normal and apparently stranding Kronsteig there. | Powers = Kronsteig originally possessed no superhuman abilities. However, he gained superhuman powers after the Shaper of Worlds read his mind and saw dreams of a genetically enhanced Nazi superhuman. Superhuman Strength: Kronsteig possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. He is, however, ultimately capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Kronsteig's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. While the exact limits of his stamina aren't known, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Kronsteig's bodily tissues are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and great impact forces such as being punched by an enraged Hulk without sustaining injury. Extended Longevity: During his time as a scientist working for Nazi Germany, Kronsteig developed a serum that greatly extended his natural life span by slowing his aging process to an unknown degree. | Abilities = Kronsteig has a genius level intellect and, thanks to the powers and knowledge granted to him by the Shaper of Worlds, is a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = His identity is known to the Hulk and the Shaper of Worlds. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/captaxis.htm }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:WWII Characters Category:Germans Category:Advanced Longevity